


Tiny Tony's Mother's Day

by Hutch_HawkEye



Series: The Tiny Tony Chronicles [3]
Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Feels, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Tony Stark, Other, Parent Clint Barton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 13:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18811849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hutch_HawkEye/pseuds/Hutch_HawkEye
Summary: How do you celebrate Mother's Day...when you're Tony Stark? You create what you want, not what they said.





	Tiny Tony's Mother's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to check out the other stories in this series. Thank you for reading my last Tiny Tony Installment. I always appreciate comments, feedback, and just making those connections with readers. It keeps me motivated.

Tony found second grade frustrating. Public school was still a little weird to him, and for some reason, they refused to let him be placed in a higher grade. It wasn't completely terrible. Clint had found a stack of 9th-grade science, math, and language textbooks at a second-hand store. Tony smuggled those into class so he had something to challenge his mind. Today they were doing a craft project for mother's day. Needless to say, Tony didn't care for it and didn't want to do it. Instead, he was working out a quadratic equation.

" Anthony Barton, you're supposed to be working on your mother's day flower card." Mrs. Cramble said with a pointed look, as she closed and confiscated the math book.  
"I don't want to make it, don't have a mother to give it to anyway." The teacher rolled her eyes.  
" Then give it to your grandmother. Now start working. You can have this back at the end of the term" Mrs. Cramble said with a narrow look as she tapped the book for emphasis. 

With a sigh and a huff, Tony got up got some black and purple construction paper from the craft desk. He dropped heavily into his chair. 

" Tony do you want to share my pencil crayons?" Pepper asked.  
" No, Thanks but you know the broken pencil you were going to throw away, but never bothered"  
" The one that lights up, but doesn't write anymore?"  
" Yeah, Can I have it?"  
" Uhm sure, but why?" Pepper asked  
" Doesn't matter" Pepper just rolled her eyes, she was pretty sure the new boy was the smartest dumb person she'd ever met. He was entertaining though.

Tony got to work cutting out his desired shapes the purple side would go on the back and the black on the front. Tony looked around he needed something stiff. His eyes landed on Steve's desk.  
" Hey Steve, I'll give you my chocolate chip cookie for those juice pop sticks," The blonde boy thought about it.  
" It's ok, you keep your cookie. You can have two of my popsicle sticks though." Tony thought Steve was a nice kid.

With his popsicle sticks glued to the purple construction paper, Tony got to work prying apart the light of pencil tongue stuck out in concentration. When he finally the inner light strip free he glues it to the construction paper, along with the wire and pressure plate that turned the light on & off. It was situated so it wouldn't visible, the pressure plate and wire. He finally glued the top part with the cut-out strip on top. Pepper and Steve were looking as Tony tested his craft, when the light stayed on, all three kids smiled. Tony quickly turned the light off. 

" Anthony, that isn't a flower card"  
" No, it's not, but it's the perfect card. Also, it's Tony. " Tony said as the school bell rang dismissing the kids. Tony dashed out leaving his frustrated teacher in the dust.

Tony opened the apartment door and stopped. It was too quiet, His Dad was usually in the kitchen starting dinner by now.  
"Dad?" Tony called out when he'd received no answer, Tony figured Clint had his hearing aids out. When he got to Clint's bedroom the door was open a bit so he walked in softly. Clint was asleep, but Tony winced. Clint had a purple cast on his right arm, and stitches closing cut together just above his eye.

" Dad," Tony said as he lightly poked the shoulder of his none injured arm.

Clint stirred awake, yelping when he tried to stretch his right arm.

" mhh I slept more then I meant to. You ok with pizza tonight?" Clint asked knowing he didn't really have to time to cook, nor did he particularly want to.?

" Pizza's good, oh look what I made you Dad," Tony said as he held out his creation.

Clint sat up further in bed, taking it in his left hand. Clint turned it this way and that and pressed the hidden button he found. A big smile breaking out on his face as the purple and black construction paper arrow lit up, a soft blue glow coming from within.

" Tony this is awesome! how'd you make it light up?"  
" Got two juice pop sticks from Rogers, and took apart Pepper's pencil," Tony said absently while he wrote his name in big silver letters on his Dad's cast.  
" You asked her for her pen first?" Tony threw up his hands.  
" That was one time Dad."  
" Tony?"  
" Yes I asked first," Tony said as he climbed over his Dad to sit on the other side of the bed.  
" I'll order the pizza in about an hour. Want to watch cartoons with me?"  
" Yeah, it's not like I have homework to do." Clint chuckled, he'd never seen a kid with such a thirst for scientific, and mathematical knowledge.

Clint wouldn't trade these moments with Tony for anything. He was 98% sure Tony got some Mother's day project and decided to do his own thing. He was strong-willed like that.


End file.
